Matt
Matt is a character in the comic Final Destination: Spring Break. He is the boyfriend of Amanda and a survivor of the Hotel Grand Tzolk explosion. Matt, along with his girlfriend and his friends Carly Hagan, Kris, Katie, Bryan and Jake decide to go on vacation from college and head off to Cancún. While on the plane to the city, Carly has a vision of Matt and all of his friends dying after the hotel exploded due to a boiler leak. Carly later wakes up on the plane and, although still apprehensive, tries to ignore the dream when Jake comforts her. As they arrive at the hotel, Carly notices the same signs she saw in her vision and creates a stir before convincing all of her friends to leave the hotel. As they stand out in the field, they look at the hotel and are blown away once it explodes. Seemingly ignoring the event, the gang goes parasailing, with Jake being hauled into the air at first. For some reason, Carly believes something bad is about to happen, and shouts for Matt to stop the boat, only for the throttle to get stuck. Before Matt can stop the boat, the motor hits the reef and flips backwards, eviscerating Kris with its propeller. While the gang is at the hospital, Carly begins to think she's losing her mind after noticing the logo she drew was the exact same one that was on the boat motor. Matt thinks it's all just in her head and doesn't believe a word of it. Later the day, Katie dies when she's impaled in the ribs by a medical skeleton. After the incident, Matt and the others find three more survivors named Gino, Dreena, and Jeremy at another hotel, and Carly finds out that they all survived the explosion as well, and they team up with the group and explore a set of Mayan temples. Later, Gino dies once a broken eel statue hits his air tank and the pressure sends him through the glass floor of the boat. Knowing they weren't safe, Sue Flanders arranges for the gang to go home via private plane, but as they all meet on the jet bridge, a forklift driver has a heart attack. The forklift goes out of control and delves into the bridge, causing it to collapse and killing Flanders, Dreena, and Jeremy. With no other place to go, Matt and his friends take Detective Garcia's advice and stay inside a hotel, avoiding anything that looked dangerous. Relaxing in a hottub, Amanda leaves so she can go swimming in a pool, where she drowns once the pool cover abruptly turns on and traps her underwater. Matt is the seventh survivor of the Hotel Grand Tzolk explosion to die. Death Angry and upset over Amanda's death, Matt storms away from Carly and the group. As he is running down the road (where he comes into contact with a demonic disembodied cloud of smoke, presumably Death) he dives out of the way when he's nearly run over by a truck. Still running, Matt heads down an alleyway and sees a sign giving a warning about live fireworks, many of which are directly in front of him. Some of the fireworks launch, hitting Matt all over his body and burning him alive. Signs/Clues *The plane Matt rides to Cancún is number 1188. * A drop of water falls out of Carly's hair and onto the floor, creating a blotch resembling a star burst. * The smoke from the fireworks briefly assumes the shape of a demon, complete with glowing eyes. * Before jumping out of the way of the truck, Matt is briefly bathed in its headlights, making him look like he is engulfed in flames. * The temperature of the fireworks could exceed 1800 degrees. * Running from Carly, he shouts at her, "Death follows you wherever you go!" It's more than a coincidence that Matt dies shortly before Carly is able to reach hi Category: Characters Category: Spring Break characters Category: Final Destination: Spring Break Category: Deceased Category:Burned Category:Males Category:Survivors Category:Hotel Grand Tzolk Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:Seventh Survivor to Die